Traditional magazine extensions are often positioned on the terminal ends of firearm magazines to increase ammunition capacity. For example, traditional magazine extensions, such as the base pads described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,509,767, provide a bulky main body which may facilitate gross hand manipulation by a user, as well as provide additional rounds of ammunition. While known in the field, such traditional magazine extensions suffer several limitations. For example, traditional base pads are focused on increasing ammunition capacity, as well as the gross manipulation by a user, or more specifically, providing a larger and bulkier surface area with which a user can grasp the magazine, whether during a loading or re-loading sequence of movements. Such traditional systems fail to account for features that may facilitate, not only gross, but fine hand-motor manipulation, muscle memory, as well as tactile recognition, which all contribute to the consistent indexing of a firearm magazine. Failure to properly index a firearm magazine, especially in high-stress or battlefield conditions encountered by police or military personal, or even lay persons when encountering a self-defense incident, may represent a life-or-death situation where the moments lost due to improper indexing may have serious and permanent consequences.
The current invention overcomes these limitations, and indeed surpasses the functionality of such traditional magazine extensions. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a magazine extension having improved features to facilitate the proper indexing of a magazine by a user. For example, the invention may include improved indexing features that may ensure a user, such as military personnel or police officer, often in a moment of high-stress, will be able to quickly and accurately index and load a firearm magazine without requiring visual confirmation of the magazines configuration. Accordingly, the objects of the methods and apparatus described herein address each of the aforementioned problems and goals in a practical manner. Naturally, further objects of the inventive technology will become apparent from the description and drawings below.